What If
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Nymph] Participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras, Negras.


Parrticipa en el **Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras, Negras.**

Esto es escrito con todo el cariño y el esfuerzo posibles, a la buena de **Nymph**, que es el último cupcake (?) a quien le debía regalo. No llevas mucho tiempo con nosotras, pero ya te has hecho un lugar en el foro :D El fic va levemente inspirado en la canción What if de Emelie Autumm (Canción que recomiendo a todos, es hermosa), puse dos estribillo de ella para acompañar.

* * *

_Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin, yo solo escribo regalos de navidad (A pesar de que sea casi San Valentin en realidad, pero esto me pasa por retrasarme)._

* * *

And what if i'm a snowstorm burning  
what if i'm a world unturning  
what if i'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep  
what if i'm the kindest demon  
something you may not believe in  
what if i'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep

Los ojos de Brienne siempre han sido su mayor atractivo, ella lo sabe, y de manera casi irónica es su altura lo que menos le favorece, puesto que, además de estar por encima de la mayoría de todos los hombres que conoce, estos no pueden verla a los ojos.

Así que con el pasar del tiempo dejó que la mirada de guerrera opacara la clara hermosura de esa inocencia de niña que siempre llevó.

Y no es que sea muy inocente, todo lo contrario, Brienne tenía muy poca edad cuando descubrió que los cuentos de hadas no existen y que la realidad es una puta mal pagada. También aprendió rápido el significado de las frases y palabras hirientes que siempre chocaban contra ella: "puta", "tonta", "inepta", "una mierda", "que te joda un caballo". ¿Cómo si no se iba a sentir más que herida por los niños estúpidos que nunca querían jugar con ella?

Jaime lo intuye, pues puede mirarla a los ojos cada vez que intenta sacarle de quicio con sus miles de frases hirientes. Se siente obligado a hostigarla hasta que hable, diga algo, deje de ser tan cortés y explote desde lo más hondo de su ser. Tal vez porque la encuentra inestimablemente igual de atrapada que él. Los muros que creó a su alrededor no son tal solidos como los suyos, ella aún puede tumbarlos y hacerse valer de verdad.

Le gustan esos ojos y no quiere verlos llorar, ni maldecir, ni padecer los mismos rígidos y estúpidos protocolos de los que pobló su vida. Ella tiene ese aire de independencia salvaje, de virgen intocable y honor férreo que las historias siempre adjudicaron a las diosas paganas, a las mujeres antiguas que no llevaban ropas de seda ni se ceñían a un corsé. El extraño conjunto de metáforas que representa esta chica de alguna manera le apasiona, porque ya no posee vendas en los ojos y recuerda lo bueno y sencillo que era tenerlas.

Brienne es mucho más de lo que ella a duras penas ve, se convence de ser todo aquello que los demás dicen que es, pero olvida constantemente que en un principio tomó la espada y la armadura para demostrar a todos que nadie más que ella determinaría su destino.

Cuando lleva Jaime por los pasillos de Harrenhal, tratando de no hacerlo demasiado rápido para que el mareo no vuelva, se siente demasiado inocente y tonta. La verdad es que en un momento se sintió preparada para el mundo, pero ya en él se encuentra tan perdida como en un vestido de seda. Las reglas le hacen tropezar y las personas la oprimen. Todas las cosas que ahora sabe sobre el _Matarreyes_ la hacen sentir culpable, debería ser quien mejor entendiese que las apariencias engañan. Ahora le debe respeto a ese hombre cuando la primera vez que lo vio sintió la más cruel de las repugnancias.

…

—¿No vamos a rescatar a Sansa, Verdad?

Brienne detiene el caballo y mira a Jaime; una mirada azul profundo que brilla en medio del bosque oscuro.

—No.

—¿A dónde vamos entonces?

—No lo sé, pero me he dado cuenta que tenía razón: Te hacen jurar demasiado, hasta que esos mismos juramentos se contradicen entre sí.

—¿Me está dando la razón?

—Le confirmo que nadie ve lo que uno en realidad es y, cuando uno ha conocido de verdad a alguien, más vale hacer valer esa confianza.

I know you've got it figured out  
tell me what i am all about  
and i just might learn a thing or two  
hundred about you, maybe about you  
i'm the end of your telescope  
i don't change just to suit your vision


End file.
